Parenthood
by Athena.Lovegood
Summary: One shots about Parenting from different character's perceptive. First: Hermione :)


**This is just a one shot for now, may make it a series of one shots about parenting if this one is received well - it's short and sweet and as always I don't own harry potter or any of these characters.**

 **_  
**

 _The first time they laid Rosie in my_ _arms I still had no idea what kind of mother I would be. I'd read every book I could get my hands of course, I was thoroughly prepared for_ _the logistics of motherhood - the burping and the nap schedules- but as much as I hate to admit this you can't_ _learn how to parent from a book._ _I voiced my concerns to an amused Mrs Weasley and I was assured that I would_ _learn._

 _Any parent will tell you that the first month of your child's life is a blur and that was no different for Ron and I. It_ _is_ _very easy to get wrapped up in the particulars and forget to enjoy the little creature you spent so much time waiting for. Motherhood still didn't seem to be coming naturally, I still didn't feel like a mum- I was beginning to think that I wasn't cut out for the job but again I was told to be patient._

 _It wasn't long before Ron was leaving for a mission, his first since Rosie had been born._ _To say I was nervous would have been the understatement of the century but I didn't want Ron to worry anymore then I knew he would so I'd kissed him goodbye and promised him we_ _would be just fine - I'm still not sure if he believed me but it was enough to get him to stop fussing and leave to meet Harry._

 _That night I sat by Rosie's cot and watched her sleep. She was so much like her father, fair skinned with the beginnings of what would become a full head of red hair. I saw myself in her as well, she had my nose, but I was delighted that she had_ _taken after the Weasleys. She was the baby I had_ _imagined_ _all those years before_ _when I allowed myself to consider the possibility of becoming Mrs. Ron Weasley. Our story, like all the best love stories, wasn't easiest of_ _roads but somehow we had managed to overcome impossible odds and Rose was living breathing_ _tangible_ _proof that love can conquer anything..._

 _We all know_ _the story of how Harry's mother sacrificed herself to save him and that selfless act of motherly devotion protected him from a curse meant to kill. I knew the theory, understood the logic but it wasn't until that night, starting down at my beautiful baby did I really truly understand the magnitude of what Lily had done and in that moment I knew I wouldn't hesitate to do the same._ _Suddenly things become very very clear.._

 _It didn't matter that I didn't know exactly how to go about raising her,_ _I loved my baby, I would gladly give up my life to ensure her safety. Parenting is not a skill your born with, you can't learn it_ _from a book and it can't be taught - It's something that develops over time and it's different for everyone but at the core of every good parent is a brilliant kind of magic - a magic so old and powerful that even muggles can_ _use it_ _\- unconditional love._

 _Scorpius, I know your concerned about what kind of father you will be but you needn't worry. I see the way you look at my Rosie and it's obvious that you love her and the baby. I'm not saying that you won't make mistakes - I did - but I made my own choices._ _I didn't become my parents or Ron's or anyone else's - I loved her and it was enough._

 _Love is always enough._

 _Hermione._

"Are you coming to bed?"

At the sound of his wife' s voice Scorpius lifted his eyes from the parchment he had now read twice. He still wasn't sure how she had known he'd been worried, had he been that obvious? Perhaps Hugo was right and his mother in law was a mind reader.

"Sorry love, I didn't realize the hour." He folded the letter and placed it in his desk for safekeeping, he would write back in the morning once he found the words to thank her.

"What were you reading anyway?" Rose asked, her curiosity getting the better of her when he met her at the door. Scorpius smiled,

"Not important. Hey, I know we haven't really talked about baby names but what do you think about Hermione for a girl?"

Rose smiled "Really? Hermione Malfoy? My dad will lose his mind..."

"I don't think your mum will mind..."

_

I know it's short, I put this together in about an hour because I couldn't get it out of my head - next one will be longer. Any suggestions on who you what to hear from or about? George? Harry?


End file.
